L'oiseau d'après midi
by Moira-chan
Summary: Partout, il y un oiseau et un chat. Mais Gilbert a peur des chats. / Shonen-ai, léger Oz x Gil, OS sans prétention particulière.


**Titre :** L'oiseau d'après-midi

**Auteur : **Moira-chan (appelez-moi Momo !)

**Genres :** Tranche de vie, shonen-ai très léger.

**Pairing : **Très léger Oz x Gil.

**Rating : **K+

**Résumé : **Partout, il y a un oiseau et un chat. Mais Gilbert a peur des chats.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hoy ! ^^ Voici un petit texte sans prétention aucune, sinon celle -déjà bien grande- de divertir un peu ; mon tout premier sur ce fandom, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer l'éventuel OoC... Il a été écrit pour mon amie **Yuzu-Kuro**, et j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire comme il lui a plu... =) Un grand merci d'être passé sur cette page !

* * *

><p><em><span>L'oiseau d'après-midi<span>_

Lorsqu'Oz ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla que ses mollets chauffaient un peu. Peut-être même qu'ils brûlaient, en fait ; mais il n'y prêta pas attention. C'était agréable. Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres fines et, lentement, son poing fermé vint frotter ses paupières encore mi-closes – il avait dû s'assoupir un instant, songea-t-il. La douce chaleur qui irradiait ses jambes, tendues devant lui, lui procurait de délicates sensations ; picotements légers, tendresse inattendue et flegme rassurant le guidaient vraisemblablement vers un autre monde. Il bâilla ; l'aimante lumière provenait du magnifique soleil dont les rayons perçaient sans peine les amas de feuilles de l'arbre. Le tronc de ce dernier lui servait d'appui et son écorce paraissait chaude sous son dos, rêche mais accueillante. Elle sentait bon, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Le livre d'images ouvert plus tôt avait été abandonné dans l'herbe, cette même herbe vicieuse qui chatouillait ses jambes et menaçait de prendre ses chevilles d'assaut ; mais le garçon le récupéra rapidement pour le poser, à nouveau, sur ses genoux. Ses doigts fins se délectèrent quelques instants du toucher de la couverture chaude, puis feuilletèrent les pages jusqu'à en choisir une au hasard ; cette même page fut ainsi celle à laquelle il ouvrit à nouveau l'ouvrage. L'encyclopédie traitait des oiseaux et il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où il l'avait empruntée pour ne jamais l'y remettre, à vrai dire – mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance.  
>Le petit animal dont le chant mélodieux attira soudain l'attention d'Oz n'était pas celui de la page, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ; l'enfant sourit à ce bel inconnu, haut perché sur une branche du grand arbre, et l'oiseau s'envola à tire-d'aile pour atteindre un nouveau perchoir, plus élevé encore. Puis, tout à coup, les mèches blondes et lisses du garçon vinrent caresser son front, et il comprit que la brise s'était levée ; son souffle agréable le poussa à refermer le livre aussi bien que ses yeux et à profiter d'un moment de détente supplémentaire. On le cherchait tant, à longueur de journée, que rares se faisaient les instants pareils à celui qu'il vivait alors ; c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de les chérir, ces secondes-là qu'il passait à profiter du soleil et du vent et de la nature comme des livres qu'il aimait lire.<p>

« Jeune maître ! »

L'exclamation qu'il avait entendue le tira brusquement de ses rêveries et, en ouvrant simplement les yeux, il put apercevoir son valet courir dans sa direction ; Gilbert manqua de trébucher et son maître lui adressa un radieux sourire, tout en déposant son livre à ses côtés, dans l'herbe.

« Je vous ai… Cherché… Partout ! Lança le domestique, haletant, lorsqu'il se fut enfin approché.  
>– Héhé, mais tu vois bien que j'étais pas loin !<br>– Juste au fond du jardin… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère – Oz aimait plus que tout ceux de son valet ; ils étaient souvent si rares, enfouis sous la gêne ou l'embarras, et le fait que Gil ne les offre généralement qu'à lui leur donnait une valeur inestimable. Les moments uniques sous le soleil lui étaient précieux et, sincèrement, il se l'avouait sans honte, les sourires si tendres et si amicaux de son domestiques devaient bien l'être au moins autant. Le maître remarqua cependant bien vite que les mains de son ami restaient fermées, l'une contre l'autre, cocon protecteur autour d'un objet encore inconnu ; curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras et, d'un doigt, de tapoter sur les poings de son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-inquisiteur, et son valet rougit un peu.  
>– Heu… Bah…, hésita Gilbert, il y a… »<p>

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, mais préféra, finalement, ouvrir simplement l'enveloppe protectrice qu'il avait créée aux yeux pleins de curiosité de son maître. Ce dernier, sans plus attendre, se redressa un peu, glissa ses paumes sous la coupole formée par son ami ; et il découvrit, avec surprise, un petit oiseau, immobile, blotti au creux de ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu…, commença Oz.  
>– Il n'avait pas l'air bien… »<p>

Un sourcil blond se releva, interrogateur, et les yeux dorés se teintèrent d'un peu de frayeur, d'angoisse légère. Intérieurement, le maître sourit ; lorsqu'il s'effrayait, son valet lui plaisait toujours plus que jamais, peut-être même plus que lorsqu'il souriait – mais de toute manière, ce jour-là, il avait réussi à faire les deux en peu de temps. Oz était bien gâté, décidément.

« Pardonnez-moi, jeune maître ! S'exclama le domestique, honteux, en baissant les yeux. Je voulais juste le… Le… Je vais le reposer ! »

Et des rougeurs prirent naissance à ses joues qui firent immédiatement sourire puis même rire le second garçon. Gilbert s'était accroupi et voulut se relever d'un coup pour courir déposer l'oiseau aussi loin que possible ; il refusait de décevoir son maître, s'en voulait d'avoir pris l'animal, devait le laisser vivre en liberté, mais il n'était bon à rien, oui, ce devait bien être ça, un bon valet, tu parles, même pas fichu de se comporter correctement !

« Attends, fit soudain Oz, ça ne sert à rien… Il est mort.  
>– V-Vous croyez ? »<p>

Le blond garçonnet sourit et s'empara, délicatement, du petit animal entre les mains de son ami. Il confirma son affirmation d'un signe de tête, visiblement joyeux ; puis l'oiseau fut déposé sur l'encyclopédie traitant certainement de son espèce, là, quelque part, au milieu de ces dizaines et de ces centaines de pages douces au toucher. Gilbert, un peu curieux, mais surtout intrigué et attristé du sort dont souffrait l'oiseau, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène ; si bien que, même lorsque son maître eut quitté la petite bête et le livre, il y garda les yeux rivés, toujours accroupi au-dessus de l'herbe un peu haute et délicate, fine. Alors, Oz sourit encore et fut pris d'une envie soudaine, incontrôlable, déraisonnée – et surtout, terriblement drôle lorsqu'il en imaginait les conséquences ; du bout du doigt, il se risqua à taquiner les genoux de son ami, à les pousser doucement.  
>Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; le valet déséquilibré chuta ; sur les jambes de son ami échoua ; mais le visage du blond, une fois encore, d'un ravissant sourire s'éclaira. Et son rire, clair, sincère, dut bien résonner dans tout le jardin tant il était fluide, léger, apte à se répandre dans les airs.<p>

« A-Ah ! Jeune maître, je, enfin, p-pardonnez-moi !  
>– Héhé, arrête, tu es tellement drôle !<br>– D-Désolé ! »

Le domestique rougit, brusquement, violemment ; et le maître rit, encore et encore, se moquant doucement de l'autre. Puis, par hasard, parce qu'Oz en ressentit subitement l'envie, sa main se glissa jusqu'à la joue de son camarade, deux doigts se mirent à s'ébattre entre les ondulations légères de sa chevelure ; et Gil, à nouveau, rougit tellement que son ami en éclata de rire.

« Les chats mangent les oiseaux, Gil, prononça clairement le blond, souriant.  
>– Je… Je n'aime pas les chats…<br>– Justement, tu es comme un oiseau.  
>– V-Vous croyez ? »<p>

Un éclatant sourire, un peu moqueur mais surtout sincère et joyeux, lui laissa comprendre une réponse affirmative.

« Et moi, poursuivit le maître, je dois bien être comme un chat, en fait.  
>– Un chat ? S'étonna Gilbert, légèrement effrayé. Mais…<br>– Héhé, si tu as l'air d'avoir peur de moi, c'est que je dois être un chat, non ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Oz approcha soudain son visage de celui de son ami ; aussitôt, ce dernier eut un violent mouvement de recul, mais la main sur sa joue le ramena au blond, rapprocha leur visage, poussa leurs cheveux à se mêler un peu, leur nez à s'effleurer – et, doucement, tendrement, du bout des lèvres, à son valet le maître vola un rapide baiser.

_« Miaw ! »_

* * *

><p>Comme déjà dit, sans prétention aucune. :3 Juste un texte comme il y en a déjà tant... Merci à toi, ô lecteur, d'être passé ici ! =D<em><br>_


End file.
